buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Dragon World
"Star Dragon World" (スタードラゴン Sutādoragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, introduced in Future Card Buddyfight Hundred. It is the future era of Dragon World. Cards from this world have a frame with a futuristic theme that simulates neon lights. This world is themed mainly around special dragons called Neodragons, and it is said to have an advanced civilization. Gallery D-BT01-0044EN (Sample).png|First Star Dragon World card frame. X-BT01-0119EN (Sample).png|Second Star Dragon World card frame. Playstyle Star Dragon World revolves around increasing and maintaining the soul of their monsters, enabling them to build up strong offensive and defensive arsenals. Neodragons, using the Crossnize keyword found on Dragonarms monsters, are able to increase their soul. Dragonarms have special abilities that activate when they are in the soul of Neodragons such as granting the Neodragon additional power and critical or giving them keywords such as Move or Penetrate. Neodragons tend to have Soulguard as well, culminating in a strong offensive and defensive package in one monster. The Prism Dragons fortify their center positions, preventing the opponent from ever damaging them. They specialize in gaining life and keeping it at a high total. If they successfully prevent the opponent from damaging them or opening up their center, Prism Dragons can retaliate with powerful impacts that activate during the opponent's final phase. Cosmo Dragoons abandon the soul theme and instead focus on controlling and rearranging their deck in order to successfully activate their abilities. Lore Star Dragon World is a future incarnation of Dragon World thousands or even millions of years into the future. Among the countless "Futures" of Dragon World, it is the strongest, most historic and prosperous of them all. Not merely just a form of its future, it establishes itself as "Star Dragon World". Associated Characters *Doctor Gara *Kanata Ozora *Tasuku Ryuenji *Sofia Sakharov *Suzaku Kenran Sets containing Star Dragon World cards Booster Sets *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (23 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (31 cards) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (25 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (6 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (26 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (34 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (3 cards) *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth (36 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations (82 cards) *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis (23 cards) *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker (?? cards) Character Packs *X Character Pack 2: Excessive!! 100 Yen Star Dragon (82 cards) (JP) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (17 cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (23 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (6 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Star Form Guidepost & Cosmo Elimination (18 cards) (JP) *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (4 cards) *X Special Series 2: Radiant Evolution VS Purgatory Knights Conviction (25 cards) (JP) *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest (?? cards) Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star (18 cards) *D Start Deck 2: Cross Dragoner (18 cards) *X Start Deck 2: Dragon Fielder (17 cards) Ultimate Boosters *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (10 cards) *X Ultimate Booster 2: Hero's Great War NEW GENERATIONS (2 cards) Attributes *Adventurer *Brave Machine *Buddy (Attribute) *Charge *Cosmo Dragoon *Counter (Attribute) *Defense *Deity *Demon Lord *Destruction *Dragonarms *Draw *Enhance *Fire Power *Get *Green Dragon *Guardians *Move (Attribute) *Neodragon *Prism Dragon *Recovery *Summon *Superheroine *Star *Thunder Empire *Weapon List of Star Dragon World cards Flags *Star Dragon World (card) Items *Blade of Stellar Deity, Viaraktear *Cosmo Saber, Dark Matter *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Cosmo Saber, Gold Ritter *Cosmo Saber, Luna Zeele *Crystal Ball *Crystal Greaves *Crystal Mark *Crystal Spikes *Dragon Force (Star Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Justice" *Emerald Spikes *Espada Runar (Dual Card/Legend World) *Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA (Dual Card/Magic World) * Lapis Lazuli Greaves *Lapis Lazuli Spikes *Leg Blade, Expel *Legblade, Avenge *Legblade Rejecter * Lightning Riser Ball *Photon Saber, Auroright *Photon Saber, Filament *Photon Saber, Meteor *Radiant Saber, Providence *Radiant Star, Linkage *Red Gem Ball *Single Star, Barrier Barret *Single Star, Neo Medea *Snowy Dragon Force * Star Dragon Lance, Androids Sheep *Star Dragon Lance, Black Clock *Star Dragon Lance, Fahrenheit *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Hand, Fieldleader *Star Launcher, Soulcanon *Star Magnum, Dragnapulse *Star Saber, Asteroid *Star Saber, Reflection *Topaz Spikes *Turquoise Mark *Twin Star, Jack & Fang Spells *Additional Jewel *Aldo Ground *Antimatter Cloud *Arms Commander *Arms Reboot *Asterism Effect *Automatic Save * Awakened to the Heavenly Crystal *Barely Attack *Barracal Barret *Brave Memory *Brush Upper *Buddy Lights (card) *Buddy Recall *Buff Grinder *Colloid Armor *Core Recycle *Cosmic Evolution *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Cosmo Charge Protection *Cosmo Heal Protection *Cosmo Healing *Cosmo Salute *Crystal Shower *Crystallization Phenomenon * Daily Lives of Space Colony *Dead Copy *Deity of Law *Delete Jewel *Dispersion *Divine Guidance (Dual Card/Legend World) *Dragonarms Factory *Dragoner's Beat *Earth Barrier *Electric Source *Energy of Universe *Enhancement *Extend Defender *Fate Information *Fifth Focus *Fragment Reload * Full Bright Eye *Future Astrology (Dual Card/Legend World) *Gemologist *Glitter Stone *Harry Glynde *Illusion of the Void Deity (Dual Card/Legend World) *Jackknife History (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Jackknife Linker *Jewelry Chest *Liberate Shoot *Lua Nova (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mars Barrier *Master Domination *Mind Faker (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mirage Vision * Mirrors Valley *Mystery Setting *Neodragon Protector *Null Place *Number of Staff *Phantasm Counter * Picador Laser *Planet Memory * Phase Seal Chain *Prism Amulet *Prism Canceler * Prism Coating *Prism Eye *Prism Guardian *Prism Interrupt *Prism Relic *Prismatic Bless * Prismic Prism *Proto Barrier *Radian Shell *Revival Prism *Scramble Crossnize *Shining Rain *Sonic Move *Soularms *Soul Generator *Space Agent *Space Building, Bulge *Space Elevator *Spectrum Body *Speculight Ring *Star Alternate *Star Alternative *Star Believer *Star Blast *Star Jack Boost *Star Jack Destruction *Star Jack Docking *Star Jack Repair *Sudden Wormhole *Summer Recollection 2017, "Poolside Youths" *Sun Deity's Choice (Dual Card/Dragon World/Darkness Dragon World) *Surprise Laser *Swingby Smash *Terraforming *Uninvited Deity, -Inspector- (Dual Card/Legend World) *Visible Light *Vivid Move Impacts *Cristiano Crystal Shoot! *Crystal Flawless Shoot! * Direct Dynamic Diamond Overhead!! *Dragoon Skill, Stardust Maneuver *Photon Edge Universe! *Radiant Punisher!! *Radiant Stream! *Speed of Light, Tri Elements *Super Gravity Device, Graviton Generator (Dual Card/Legend World) *The Radiant Guardians! *Wild Wise Trap Monsters Size 0 *Athora "SD" *Brown Dwarf, Crewgar *Brun Deus, Akision *Dragonarms, Artiliger *Dragonarms, Cast Netter *Dragonarms, Edge Shooter *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor *Dragonarms, Logisticker *Dragonarms, M4Y-D1 *Dragonarms, Onebarrett *Dragonarms, Schrodinger *Dragoneraser, Comatter *Dragoneraser, Defiler *Dragoneraser, Hind Lance *Dragoneraser, Jamming *Dragoneraser, Octo Jammer *Dragoneraser, Spare *Eliminator, Dust Remnant *Eliminator, Qualia *Eliminator, Sugar *Eliminator, Torus *Empress, Queen Ageha (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Flying Crystal Dragon, Athora * Flying Crystal Dragon, Sheldre *J15: Tiptree *Life Envoy, Nectar *Meteorarms, Altoalizal (Dual Card/Legend World) *Meteorarms, Gravidirge (Dual Card/Legend World) *Meteorarms, Nebulosa (Dual Card/Legend World) *Meteorarms, Pisca Pisca (Dual Card/Legend World) *Meteorarms, Vaishal (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mimosa "SD" *Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone *Red Crystal Dragon, Gamein *Red Crystal Dragon, Malbeck *Red Crystal Dragon, Merurol * Red Crystal Dragon, Mumei *Red Crystal Dragon, Tarnat *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Orthmatter *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Varion *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Walm *RF15: Young *Shiny Mobile Uniform Warrior, Jewelry Frill (Dual Card/Hero World) *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant *Spirytas "SD" *Suspicious Craftsman, Gara (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *White Crystal Dragon, Carinyan *White Crystal Dragon, Colombal *White Crystal Dragon, Furmint *White Crystal Dragon, Kelnar *White Crystal Dragon, Morskat *White Crystal Dragon, Pinot Gris *White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling *White Crystal Dragon, Vioneir Size 1 *A13: Bester *AA12: Norton *Aeon Envoy, Soma *Aettir "SD" * Arc Crystal Dragon, Denkibran *Azul, Tesslamagna *Candy Crystal Dragon, Galette *Child Star, Astrojet *Code "CHOCO", The Baby *Dragonarms, Bigger Brave *Dragonarms, Cavalier *Dragonarms, Charger *Dragonarms, Debrisweeper *Dragonarms, Divisigator *Dragonarms, Emergence *Dragonarms, Labyrinthus *Dragonarms, Nanobreak *Dragonarms, Radiant Alma *Dragonarms, Radiant Cannon *Dragonarms, Radiant Fuel *Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo *Dragonarms, Reconnaissance * Dragonarms, Return Bit *Dragonarms, Roadworker *Dragonarms, Silt Fighter *Dragonarms, Slowing *Dragonarms, Strength *Dragonarms, Talnada *Dragonarms, Transportal *Dragonarms, Vogel *Dragonarms, Wieger *Dragonarms, Winchisker *Dustring, Mini Spiral *Fist Fighter of Blistering Kicks, Kanata (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Protector of Fate, Tasuku (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Heavenarms, Zena *Infinitude Envoy, Amrita *Jackarms J Holder *Jackarms J Igniter *Jackarms J Thruster * LD15: Brackett *Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare *Red Crystal Dragon, Pinoeur *Red Crystal Dragon, Weigert *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Hadron * Self-styled Buddy Police, Tasumodai *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Cruiser, Orbital *Star Dragoner, Astrobeacon *Star Dragoner, Blazer *Star Dragoner, Crossfear *Star Dragoner, Currentring *Star Dragoner, Duaraizer *Star Dragoner, Jackknife "SD" *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *Star Dragoner, Zextant *Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" *Stronger Schlange:04 *The Crater, Basin *UK29: Le Guin *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler *White Crystal Dragon, Schunerblain Size 2 *Best Master and Disciple, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Candy Crystal Dragon, Nuts *Clustar, Magma Ocean *Demonblaze, Maxwell *Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon *Eliminator, Sharkline *ER75: Burroughs *Eternal Envoy, Aettir *Eternal Guardian Dragon, Aettir *Fix Star, Athtress *Fourth Dimension, Mobius *Full Liberate Jackknife *Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *Future Gazer, Jackknife *Galaxy Dragoner, Jackknife *Giant Star, Leitning *Hero Dragon, Jackknife *Hold Star, Envelope * I20: Asimov *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" * Jackmodai Aspires to be a Star Dragoner *Line Legion, Safer Tear *Metal Dragoner, Gear Drake (Dual Card/Hero World) *Meteorarms, Dragsolar (Dual Card/Legend World) *Miraculous Water Envoy, Ochimizu *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Baldwin *Mixed Crystal Dragon, Rimoncherio *Mother Space, Oortcloud *Neo Braver, Ars Grande (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Perpetual Envoy, Elixiel *Pink Crystal Dragon, Rose *Pink Crystal Dragon, Tarvel *Photon Crown, Geocorona *R20: Bradbury *RA07: Heinlein *Radiant Dragoner, Jackknife "Sol Aster" *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Red Shift, Spectrums *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Worldporter *SAC17: Clarke *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord *Star Dragon of Hope, Jackknife "Aster" *Star Dragoner, Heliopause *Star Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Dragoner, Magellaclouds *Star Dragoner, Meteoroid *Star Dragoner, Protofuser *Star Dragoner, Straggler *Star Dragoner, T Alpha *Stardust, Globule *Star Guardian, Jackknife *Stronger Lowe:07 *Stronger Teagle:01 *Successor Dragon, Gaia Link (Dual Card/Dragon World) *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang *Thunderstar, Leitning *Tutor of the Four Deities, Suzaku (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Ultra Violet, Black Specter *Vert Deus, Matrix Size 3 *Acid Crystal Dragon, Gaimlett *All Alive, Gordirocs Z *All Deus, Sfellmion *Arc Crystal Dragon, Athora *Avatar of Glass Crystal, Athora *Big Crystal Dragon, Vulcan *Biggest Dragonarms, Photonlancer *Biggest Dragonarms, Sonic Blast *Biggest Dragonarms, The Main Force *Biggest Dragonarms, Triple Buster *Black Crystal Dragon, Lucien Black *Black Crystal Dragon, Shao Xin *Blue Crystal Dragon, Kalvados *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Darkness Dragon World) *Brilliance of the Twin Star, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *BW25: Aldiss *CHAOS Campary *CHAOS Kalvados *CHAOS Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Dazzling Quintessence Crystal, Athora *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Darkness Dragon World) *Demise Star Dragon, Big Crunch *Dragonic Armored Ship, Marshal Fortress *Endeavor Star Deity, Tierkreis (Dual Card/Legend World) *Foam Crystal Dragon, Jibeel *Four Quasar, Stein Cross *Fragrance Crystal Dragon, Contreau *GA47: Effinger *Glass Crystal Dragon, Wishkeht * Golden Prism, Athora *Green Crystal Dragon, Blante *Green Crystal Dragon, Sheldre *Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora *High Eliminator, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Hollowed Arms, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Indigo Gem Crystal Dragon, Athora *Interstellar Great Demon Lord, Jackknife (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Iron Crystal Dragon, Evaclear *Jackarms J Galaxion *Jade Crystal Dragon, Schartreuze * Jadeite Crystal Dragon, Schartreuze *Life Crystal Dragon, Diamaria * Life Crystal Dragon, Youmei *Light Crystal Dragon, Graparl *Lost Dragonarms, Giant Fragment *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Meteoswarm, Zenislator *Minute Crystal Dragon, Ceicul *Patient Athora *Purple Crystal Dragon, Sangria *Quintessence Crystal Demon Lord, Athora (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora *Radiant Crystal Dragon, Athora *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius * Rainbow Jewel Crystal Dragon, Kirschgeist *Red Crystal Dragon, Campary *Shiny Crystal Dragon, Jenova *Shiny Crystal Dragon, Vermolt *Space-Time Distortion Dragon, Zodiac "if" (Dual Card/Legend World) *Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Dual Card/Legend World) *Star Deity Fusion Dragon, Zodiac "es" (Dual Card/Legend World) *Star Dragon of Bonds, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Darkness Dragon World) *"Suzaku Kenran" Variable Cord *The Law, Gairaplus *The Over EX, Dimenzion *Too Over-Dimensional Dragon, EXA Dimenzion *Transcend Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Transcend Star Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Yellow Crystal Dragon, Lameur Impact Monsters Size 2 *Fake Dragoner, Jackknife *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" *Jackknife, "Dragoner Wall!" *Jackknife, "Exceed Arms!" *Jackknife, "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!" *Jackknife, "Kaizerion" (Dual Card/Hero World) *Jackknife, "World Linker!" (Dual Card/Dragon World) Size 3 *Balle Soleil, "Bal-Blaster the Final!" (Dual Card/Dragon World/Darkness Dragon World) *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Dual Card/Dragon World/Darkness Dragon World) *EX Dimenzion, "Terminate ∞!" *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" *Magellaclouds, "Magellanic Stream!" *Marshall Fortress, "Megalo Sanction!" *Zenislator, "Rain the Vertex!" Category:Star Dragon World